Sekuel Love between Bad Student and Teacher
by integraleksponen
Summary: Sekuel dari cerita Love between Bad Student and Teacher. Naruto untuk pertamakalinya tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke dan lebih memilih Menma daripada Sasuke. SasuNaru. WARNING: ini Shonen-Ai! Jauh-jauh yang membeci BL! Selamat membaca senpai:D


Sekuel Love between Bad Teacher and Student

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru. WARNING: SHONEN-Ai! Sekuel One Shoot

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita sekuel, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma sedang berada di luar kota karena urusan bisnis. Menma sudah berumur 14 tahun, wajahnya sangat manis seperti Naruto tapi sikapnya campuran dari Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Terkadang _cool_ seperti Sasuke, terkadang preman seperti Kyuubi.

Menma berjalan cepat menerobos masuk ke kantor ayahnya karena ATM Menma diblokir oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tau jika Menma adalah anak kandung dari presdir Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nak nak!" seorang sekuriti mengekar Menma dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru dan langsung menghalangi kalan Menma

"Mau apa kau?" kata Menma

"Maaf, kau tidak boleh di sini. Ini bukan tempat bermain untuk anak-anak" kata sekuriti tersebut

"Minggir!" kata Menma mendorong sekuriti tersebut dan langsung masuk ke lift yang terbuka

"Nak nak!" sekuriti tersebut gagal menyusul Menma. "Seorang anak masuk, siapakan penjaga. Sekali lagi, seorang anak masuk, siapkan penjaga" kata sekuriti tersebut berbicara memalui HT

Orang-orang kantor terheran-heran karena ada seorang anak remaja yang main menerobos kantor begitu saja.

"Maaf, kamu tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan itu" kata sekertaris Sasuke. Menma hanya berdecih kecil lalu menerobos masuk. "Hey!" kata sekertaris Sasuke

"Ayah!" kata Menma berteriak protes kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang bekerja di mejanya, berhenti melihat Menma yang datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa ayah memblokir ATM-ku lagi?!" kata Menma emosi

"Kau itu terlalu boros" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak boros yah! Aku ini sedang membeli keperluanku! Kenapa ayah selalu melarangku ini itu!" kata Menma protes

"Pulanglah, ayah sedang bekerja" kata Sasuke kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ayah!" kata Menma protes lagi.

"Menma. Pulang." Kata Sasuke memberi penuh tekanan.

"Baik. Ayah mau bermain? Ayo kita bermain!" kata Menma, jelas sekali Menma mengancam ayahnya sendiri. Menma lalu pergi begitu saja. Saat Menma mau menarik pintu, Menma ditangkap oleh sekawanan penjaga. "Hey apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku" kata Menma.

Sasuke yang melihatnya memijit kening. Pusing.

"Kalian tidak mau lepaskan aku?" kata Menma. Lalu Menma salto dan menendang tengkuk leher belakang penjaga yang menangkap Menma. Para penjaga dan Menma pun saling bertarung

"Hey hentikan. Dia anakku" kata Sasuke. Para penjaga itu terkejut dan langsung meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya. Menma menggerutu tidak jelas kepada para penjaga tersebut.

Saat kembali ke apartemen, Menma mengganti password kamar kedua orang tuanya. _Tit nut tit nut tit nut_. Menma juga mengganti passwordnya sendiri. Sementara itu, di kantor, Sasuke terus memikirkan perkataan Menma. _**"Baik. Ayah mau bermain? Ayo kita bermain!"**_

Sejak dari lahir, Menma dan Sasuke selalu bertengkar. Padahal Sasuke adalah ayah kandung Menma sendiri. Menma juga selalu tidak suka jika Naruto berlama-lama berada di sisi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa seperti mempunyai anak tiri.

Sasuke buru-buru kembali ke apartemen karena mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak. "Tuan, Anda mau kemana?" tanya Sasori melihat Sasuke pergi buru-buru

"Ada yang harus kutangani. Untuk sementara, kau tangani _meeting_ nanti" kata Sasuke. Sasori mengiyakan dengan patuh dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai di apartemen, Sasuke memperhatikan kamarnya dan kamar Menma. Sasuke sangat penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Menma kali ini. Sasuke lalu mengecek posisi Menma melalui alat pelacak yang diselipkan di ponsel Menma. Menma berada di kamarnya.

 _Dret dret dret_. Ponsel Sasuke bergetar karena Naruto memanggil. "Apa? Map kuning? Kau ini kenapa bisa ketinggalan?" kata Sasuke sebal. Naruto masih saja teledor. "Baiklah" _tutututut_. Komunikasi terputus.

 _Tenot_. Password yang dimasukan Sasuke salah. Sasuke heran. Lalu sekali lagi Sasuke memasukan kata kunci kamarnya. _Tenot_. Masih salah juga. "Menma" kata Sasuke mengetahui ini pasti ulahnya Menma

Sasuke lalu memencet kata kunci kamar Menma. _Tenot_. "Salah juga?" kata Sasuke sebal. _Dordordor_. "Menma buka pintunya!" kata Sasuke kesal. "Menma!" kata Sasuke semakin emosi. Tidak ada jawaban. _Dordordor_!. "Menma buka pintunya!" kata Sasuke. Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Jika kau tidak membukanya, akan kudobrak!" kata Sasuke. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi. Sasuke mengepal tangannya erat-erat untuk menghancurkan tombol kunci kamarnya Menma. Tapi... _dret dret dret_. Ponsel Sasuke bergetar lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sebal

" _Tuan Fugaku ingin bertemu dengan Anda sekarang juga"_ kata Sasori. Sasuke memijit keningnya lagi.

"Aku segera ke sana" kata Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan Menma dan pergi menemui ayahnya. Lalu Sasuke menghubungi Naruto karena dia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan tolong Naruto.

Xxxxx

Sore harinya, Naruto melangkah kesal karena Sasuke memberitahu kejadian tadi siang. _Dordordor!_ "Menma buka pintunya!" kata Naruto emosi. "Hey Menma!" _Dordordor_!. Lalu sebuah kertas muncul di bawah celah antara pintu dan lantai.

 **Pintunya akan kubuka jika ayah sudah pergi**

Sasuke semakin kesal membaca tulisan tangan Menma. Naruto menghela nafasnya, anak yang keras kepala. "Sasuke, bisa kan?" kata Naruto memohon pada Sasuke

"Cukup menghancurkan kotak passwordnya ini" kata Sasuke bersiap-siap meninju

"Jangan!" kata Naruto menghalangi aksi Sasuke. "Ini tidak akan berhasil. Meskipun kau merusaknya, Menma tidak akan berubah. Dia akan terus mengulangi ini lagi. Ayolah...huh?" kata Naruto membujuk. Sasuke menghela nafas lelahnya. Lalu Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata.

"Menmaaaa. Ayahmu sudah pergi, boleh aku masuk sekaraaang?" kata Naruto baik-baik. _Tinut cglek_. Pintu terbuka tapi tidak terlihat Menma. Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam, Menma ternyata sembunyi di belakang pintu dan langsung kembali mengunci pintu. "Anak sialan kau yaaaaaa." Kata Naruto menjewer telinga Menma

"Aduh sakit! Sakit sakit sakit! Ibu sakit!" kata Menma kesakitan

"Beraninya kau mengganti password kamar kedua orangtuamu. Dasar anak sialan kau Menma!" kata Naruto mengomel-ngomel

"Aduh aduh! Sakit ibu! Lepaskan nanti telingaku bisa lepas!" kata Menma. Naruto pun melepasnyakan telinga Menma. Menma masih menggumam kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya.

" Kenapa kau menggantinya huh?" kata Naruto

"Ini semua salah ayah! Siapa suruh ayah memblokir ATM-ku. Aku kan ingin membeli beberapa keperluan!" kata Menma menggerutu. _Plak_. Kepala Menma di geplak oleh Naruto. "Itu sakiiit!" kata Menma merengek protes

"Hey. Memangnya ayahmu itu orang bodoh. Jika memang itu keperluan, dia tidak akan mungkin memblokirnya" kata Naruto

"Kenapa ibu selalu membela ayah. Apa-apa ayah. Bentar-bentar ayah. Ibu sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku kan!?" kata Menma ngambek

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?. Aku tidak membela siapapun" kata Naruto

"Apanya! Bentar-bentar ayah. Dikit-dikit ayah. Itu menyebalkan! Ibu tidak pernah mau bersamaku!" kata Menma makin ngambek

"Astaga anak ini. Baik baik. Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Naruto lelah menghadapi sikap egois Menma

"Ibu tinggal di sini. Biar ayah tidur sendirian" kata Menma

"Hey" kata Naruto menggeplak lagi kepala Naruto. "Memangnya kau ini anak kecil. Umurmu itu sudah 14 tahun" kata Naruto

"Memangnya ayah anak kecil yang selalu ibu temani sepanjang malam?" kata Menma. Naruto memerah wajahnya karena Menma berhasil menembak titik kelemahan Naruto

"Baik baik!" kata Naruto mengalah. "Aku tinggal bersamamu. Tapi beritahu dulu apa passwordnya" kata Naruto

"Katakan janji dulu. Ibu kan sangat mudah dipengaruhi" kata Menma

"Astaga anak ini" gerutu Naruto.

"Yasudah, aku tidak mau memberi tahu passwordnya" kata Menma mengancam

"Aku janji. Jaaaaanji" kata Naruto memberi penekanan. Menma tersenyum senang tiba-tiba, Naruto menghela nafasnya yang lelah.

"8907" kata Menma. Naruto berbalik badan tapi buru-buru dihalangi jalannya oleh Menma. "Ibu mau kemana?" tanya Menma

"Memberitahu ayahmu. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janji" kata Naruto

"Kirim pesan" kata Menma

"Apa?"

"Nanti bagaimana jika ibu dibujuk oleh ayah? Ibu kan paling mudah dibujuk oleh ayah!" kata Menma.

"Menma. Ayahmu itu sudah benar-benar kesal. Bisa-bisa, kau babak belur di tangannya. Tadi saja, ayahmu mau menghancurkan kotak passwordmu. Kau mau ayahmu menjadi seorang iblis?" kata Naruto. Menma berpikir, ada benarnya juga ucapan ibunya ini. Ayahnya selalu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Baik. Tapi jika ibu ingkar janji, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk" kata Menma mengancam

"Iya iya aku tau" kata Naruto. Naruto pun keluar dan memberitahu Sasuke semuanya di dalam kamar mereka sendiri. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke semakin murka

"Apa-apaan kau itu ha?. Kau pikir itu hal yang bagus?. Kau lihat sendiri kan sikap anak itu semakin liar. Mau sampai kapan kau memanjakannya sepert ini?" kata Sasuke sangat dingin dan tajam.

"Bukan begituuu. Menma itu anak yang nekat. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin memanjakannya, tapi aku mengerti dengan sikapnya. Kau ingat kan,saat kau memberlakukan keras Menma, Menma mengancam akan loncat dari mobil dan dia benar-benar melakukannya?. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya Sasuke, kumohon mengertilaaah" kata Naruto memohon.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke melunak. Sasuke sangat ingat ketika Menma benar-benar loncat dari mobil yang sedang melaju dan Menma terluka parah. Naruto histeris dan marah terhadap Sasuke sampai tiga hari lamanya.

"Baiklah, kulakukan" kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lega dan senang. _Tinungtinungtinungtinungtinung_. Menma memencet kamar kedua orangtuanya berkali-kali. "Anak itu benar-benar" gerutu kesal Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu. Maaf.." kata Naruto. Saat Naruto berbalik, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. "Aktifkan ponselmu" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 _Tinungtinungtinungtinungtinungtinungtinung._ Menma terus memencet dan memencet. _Cglek_. Pintu terbuka. "Aku datang aku datang" kata Naruto yang membuka pintu. Menma cemberut. "Ayo kita pergi" kata Naruto memegang bahu Menma dan masuk ke kamar Menma. Di belakang, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

Xxxxx

Pagi-pagi, Menma masih terlelap di sofa. " _Ueeekkk!_ _Ueekkk!"._ Menma dalam mimpinya melihat orang muntah-muntah. Wajah Menma berkerut masam seperti geli melihatnya. " _Ueeekkk!_ _Ueekkk!"_. Karena terlalu geli, Menma membuka matanya

"Hah. Mimpi?" kata Menma.

" _Ueeekkk!_ _Ueekkk!"_. Menma berkerut keningnya. Suara orang yang muntah ternyata berasal dari dunia nyata. " _Ueeekkk!_ _Ueekkk!"._

"Ibu?" gumam Menma. Menma langsung buru-buru turun dari sofa dan ke kamar tidurnya. "Ueeekkk! Ueekkk!". Menma melihat Naruto muntah-muntah. "Ibu!"kata Menma panik. "Kenapa bu? Ibu sakit?" tanya cemas Menma

"Aku tidak ta-ueekkk!" Naruto belum sempat menuntaskan ucapannya malah muntah-muntah lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar bu!" kata Menma. Menma berlari-lari panik ke luar kamar apartemen untuk menemui ayahnya. _Dordordor_. "Ayah! Ayah!" Menma menggedor-gedor pintu ayahnya dengan sangat panik. _Dordordor!_. "Ayah! Ayah!" kata Menma

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang membuka pintu

"Ibu muntah-muntah!" kata Menma panik. Mendengar ucapan Menma, Sasuke ikutan panik dan langsung menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke menemukan Naruto tiduran di kasur dengan lemas.

"Hey ada apa denganmu? Dimana bagian yang sakit?" kata Sasuke cemas.

"Aku tidak tau..aku sangat pusing.." kata Naruto. Suaranya sangat lemas.

"Menma, ambil kunci mobil di kamar, kau menyetir" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bridal tubuh Naruto. Menma langsung melesat pergi ke kamar Sasuke dan menjalankan perintah Sasuke.

Saat menyetir, wajah Naruto semakin pucat. Menma dan Sasuke sangat panik dan cemas. "Ayah jangan protes" kata Menma menambah kecepatannya dan menyelip dengan tajam. Gaya menyetir Sasuke dan Menma sangat sama persis.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Naruto langsung ditangani oleh Itachi yang kebetulan Naruto ada di daftar pasien Itachi. Itachi melihat Naruto lemas juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Menma dan Sasuke.

Di ruang tunggu, Menma dan Sasuke menunggu kabar dengan sangat cemas. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ibumu?" kata Sasuke menyalahkan Menma

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" kata Menma mengelak

"Lalu kenapa ibumu bisa menjadi seperti ini?" kata Sasuke

"Ya mana kutau! Aku dan ibu baik-baik saja! Kami makan malam bersama, makan cemilan dan menonton TV bersama" kata Menma

"Apa yang kalian makan?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Makan malam kami hanya telur gulung dan ikan salmon, lalu cemilan kami hanya buah apel dan minum teh bersama. Tidak ada yang lain" kata Menma. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya yang berat. Lalu akhirnya Itachi keluar. Menma dan Sasuke langsung berdiri

"Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang salah kan kak?" kata Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum.

"Menma" kata Itachi. "Keinginanmu terkabul. Kau seorang kakak sekarang" kata Itachi

"Huh?" Menma melongo mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Kak" Sasuke sangat terkejut. Itachi memberikan senyuman anggukan.

"Karena kondisi tubuh sangat lelah, jadi dia menjadi terlalu lemas. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sehat" kata Itachi. Menma dan Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia. "Masuklah, jangan membiarkan seseorang yang hamil sendirian" kata Itachi

Saat masuk, Sasuke dan Menma langsung memeluk Naruto secara bergantian. "Astaga, aku seperti barang pelukan" kata Naruto. Menma dan Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku yang mengurus pekerjaanmu" kata Sasuke

"Tidak usah. Ada Sakura, dia juga bisa" kata Naruto

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya" kata Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja" kata Naruto mengalah

"Ibu, perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Menma dengan senang. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana?" tanya Naruto

"Hmmmmm, aku lebih suka laki-laki. Karena aku ingin sekali mengajaknya bertarung!" kata Menma. Kepala Menma dijitak oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada namanya bertarung dalam sesama saudara" kata Sasuke. Menma berdecih kecil. Lalu Menma menempelkan telinganya ke perut Naruto.

"Tidak ada suara? Ayah membohongiku ya? Katanya ayah orang hamil bisa terdengar degup jantung bayinya" kata Menma

"Baru 3 minggu Menma, kau harus menunggu sekitar 7 sampai 8 bulan" kata Naruto

"Aaah, padahal aku mau mendengarnya sekarang" gerutu Menma. Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum melihat Menma cemberut.

Seperti biasa, jika Naruto sedang hamil selalu terjadi keanehan yang terjadi. Karena Sasuke melakukan sebuah kesalahan, Naruto menjadi sangat marah terhadap Sasuke. Naruto selalu mengusir Sasuke bahkan lebih memilih bersama Menma. Di kamar, Naruto sedang mengepakan bajunya untuk pindah ke kamar Menma.

"Naruto!" kata Sasuke mencegah Naruto untuk pindah kamar. "Hey ada apa denganmu ha? Kenapa kau bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini?" kata Sasuke

"Hey. Panggil aku Naruto-san. Aku itu lebih tua darimu!" kata Naruto

"Apa? Kau itu Naruto. Na-ru-to" kata Sasuke mengeja nama Naruto. Naruto berdecih kecil.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mau bersama Menma!" kata Naruto

"Hey!" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tapi berakhir merelakan. Sasuke ingat ketika kehamilan pertama Naruto. Naruto suka bersikap aneh dan semakin kekanak-kanakan. "Astaga benar-benar!" gerutu kesal Sasuke

Sementara itu di kamar Menma, Menma bahagia lahir dan batin Naruto akan tidur di kamarnya. " _Sugee!_ Ibu, ini benar-benar mimpi! Aku harap aku tidak akan bangun" kata Menma

"Yaampun, lihat dirimu. Kau sangat senang" kata Naruto menggerutu tapi tersenyum senang.

"Ibu, apa aku harus memesan kasur dua tingkat? Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa, itu sangat membuatku pegal" kata Menma

"Lakukan semaumu" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah!" kata Menma. Dengan semangat, Menma memesan kasur dua tingkat. Sementara itu di luar kamar Menma, Sasuke diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Menma dan Naruto.

"Benar-benar. Ibu dan anak sama saja" kata Sasuke menggerutu sebal. Saat makan malam, rasa sebal Sasuke semakin meningkat. Naruto tidak memperhatikan Sasuke sama sekali. Naruto sangat perhatian dengan Menma. Mulut Sasuke yang mengunyah, tidak menghilangkan ekspresi sebal Sasuke.

"Menma, besok ayo kita memancing. Aku baru saja membeli pancingan baru" kata Naruto

"Aku akan mempersiapkan cemilan untuk memancing" kata Menma

"Tidak usah tidak usah. Biar ibu saja yang menyiapkannya" kata Naruto

"Tidak boleh. Ibu, aku tidak mau adikku nanti terluka. Ibu santai saja" kata Menma. Naruto tersenyum dengan senang. Sasuke sangat tidak tahan terhadap perilaku Naruto. Dengan geram, Sasuke berhenti makan dan pergi begitu saja. Naruto berdecih sebal melihat Sasuke pergi.

Malam harinya, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. " _Hahahaha!_ " Sasuke mendengar gelak tawa Menma dan Naruto di halaman belakang. Sasuke turun dari kasur dan melihat jendela. Naruto dan Menma bermain kembang api bersama dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia.

"Bersenang-senang tanpaku? Benar-benar" gerutu Sasuke sebal.

Keesokan paginya, saat Sasuke akan berangkat tidak ada sarapan sama sekali. "Apa-apaan ini?" gerutu Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Menma yang diatas dengan perasaan kesal. _Toktoktok._ Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. _Toktoktok_. Sasuke mengetuk pintu lagi.

" _Iya iya iyaaa!"_ suara Menma terdengar. _Cglek_. Pintu terbuka. "Kenapaaa?" kata Menma, matanya masih sangat ngantuk dan nadanya seperti orang melantur

"Ibumu belum bangun?" tanya Sasuke

"Masih tidur" kata Menma. Sasuke melirik sedikit melihat kamar Menma

"Kau tidur di sofa kan?" kata Sasuke

"Yeah" kata Menma.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Aku kan libur" kata Menma. Karena sangat kesal dan bete, Sasuke lupa jika Menma sedang dalam liburan sekolah.

"Aku berangkat, jaga ibumu" kata Sasuke

"Hati-hatiii, hoaaaam" kata Menma sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepala. Lalu Menma menutup pintu lagi dan kembali tidur. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pintu kamar Menma. Bibir Sasuke berdecih kecil.

Di kantor, Sasuke yang sedang rapat tidak bisa konsentrasi. Pandanganya memang ke arah presentasi bawahannya, tapi pikirannya terus ke arah Naruto. Sasuke berpiki kenapa Naruto bisa sampai separah ini sifat kekanak-kanakannya. ' _Jangan-jangan.._ ' pikir Sasuke menemukan sesuatu

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Kehamilan Naruto sudah 3 minggu. Di apartemen, Naruto baru akan ke ruang TV sambil memakan cemilannya. Tiba-tiba, cemilan Naruto tidak sengaja jatuh dan menggelinding. Saat Naruto akan mengambilnya, cemilan Naruto tidak sengaja diinjak oleh Sasuke sampai hancur.**_

" _ **Hey!" Naruto langsung protes pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menginjak biskuitku!" kata Naruto**_

" _ **Kenapa kau menyalahkanku. Aku tidak tau apapun" kata Sasuke.**_

" _ **Cih...biskuit itu adalah biscuit terakhirku! Benar-benar kau ini!" kata Naruto mengomel-ngomel**_

" _ **Siapa suruh menjatuhkan biskuitmu" kata Sasuke tidak mau mengaku salah. Naruto semakin lama semakin kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Brak!. Naruto membanting pintu kamar keras-keras.**_

 **End of flashback.**

"Tuan?" bisik Sasori, karena menemukan Sasuke tidak konsentrasi. "Tuan? Tuan!" bisik Sasori lagi. Sasuke terbangun dari pikirannya dan melihat sekitar. Seluruh bawahannya sedang memperhatikannya dengan heran sekaligus bingung.

"Jika dikembangkan berdasarkan kebutuhan tingkat menengah, produk ini akan semakin laris. Jangan terlalu mementingkan kualitas, tapi pikirkan juga harga untuk masyarakat menengah. Kita akan menerobos hal yang baru" kata Sasuke dengan otak cerdasnya, meskipun Sasuke tidak tau persis produk apa yang dijalankan.

Para bawahan Sasuke menganggu-angguk mengerti dan setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke.

Saat pulang kantor, Sasuke menemukan rumahnya kosong dan sepi. "Kemana mereka?" gumam Sasuke heran. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Menma. "Kamu dimana? Memancing? Oh yasudah, jangan terlalu malam pulangnya. Yeah" kata Sasuke langsung menutup komunikasi. Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan lelah.

Saat pulang, Naruto sangat bahagia memancing dengan Menma. "Selamat datang ayah" sapa Menma. Naruto malam memberikan tatapan muka jengkel lalu pergi begitu saja. Sikap Naruto ini berlangsung satu bulan lamanya. Sasuke benar-benar buntu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tidak hanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman, Menma juga begitu. Melihat kedua orangtuanya tidak aku bukanlah hal yang Menma inginkan. Menma akhirnya berinisiatif. Dia pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya dan berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah, apa ayah berbuat kesalahan? Ibu benar-benar tidak mau mendekat dengan ayah satu incinpun" kata Menma

"Aku tidak sengaja menginjak biscuit terakhirnya. Makanya ibumu begitu" kata Sasuke

"Lagian diinjak, bukannya hati-hati" kata Menma menggerutu

"Anak ini. Hey aku ini ayahmu" kata Sasuke sebal. Menma memang terkadang asal bicara pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku akan membantu Ayah untuk berbaikan kembali dengan ibu" kata Menma.

"Dengan cara?"

"Begini.." Kyuubi menjelaskan caranya.

"Apa? Hey" kata Sasuke sambil menggeplak kepala Menma. "Apa kau mau mengerjai ayahmu sendiri?" kata Sasuke sebal

"Ayah, ayah kan sudah tau bagaimana keras kepalanya ibu jika sedang marah. Mana mungkin juga aku mengerjai ayah" kata Menma. "Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat ayah dan ibu bertengkar, itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman!" kata Menma. Sasuke terdiam.

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke

Malam harinya, saat Naruto baru pulang dari rumah Minato, Menma tiba-tiba memeluk tangan Naruto dan menggeretnya ke dapur. "Menma ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Ada sesuatu. Ayo bu!" kata Menma. Naruto dengan perasaannya yang bingung dan heran mengikuti permintaan Menma. Naruto menjadi sebal melihat wajah Sasuke di dapur. "Ibu tetap diam di sini. Ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku permisi" kata Menma membungkuk hormat lalu pergi. Naruto memandang sebal

"Maaf" kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak sengaja menginjak biskuitmu. Aku salah. Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke. Naruto masih memandang Sasuke sebal. "Akan kupenuhi semua permintaanmu. Apa yang kau inginkan" kata Sasuke

"Bagaimana jika kau protes?" kata Naruto

"Tidak akan" kata Sasuke. Naruto berpikir, bibirnya maju lalu digeser ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Baiklah. Jika kau protes, aku tidak mau berbaikan denganmu" kata Naruto.

Meskipun Sasuke bilang tidak akan, tapi Sasuke mendumal dalam hati. Naruto benar-benar memanfaatkannya dan suka tertawa diam-diam karena berhasil mengerjai Sasuke. ' _Tidak akan protes tidak akan protes tidak akan protes'_ pikir Sasuke. Melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto mula akur, Menma yang mengintip tersenyum lega.

xxxxxx

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke New York untuk urusan bisnisnya Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di rumah dan kandungannya sudah menginjak 9 bulan, membuat Sasuke mengajak Naruto. Menma tidak bisa ikut karena sekolah.

Sasuke menginap di kontrakan Fugaku dulu. Di malam yang hujan, Naruto menunggu Sasuke yang masih belum pulang. Perut Naruto juga belum merasakan sakit. Ketubannya juga belum pecah sama sekali.

Ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kaca depan TV itu diraih oleh Naruto. Naruto memanggil Sasuke. _'Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dijawab, mohon coba beberapa saat lagi'_

' _Kok perasaanku tidak enak ya'_ pikir Naruto.

 _DUAAAARRR!_ Petir menyambar keras-keras sampai Naruto menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Suara hujan yang sangat deras dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak mau bergerak dari sofa.

Bolak-balik Naruto menelpon Sasuke, tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat. Cahaya yang terang berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Listrik mati seketika. Pandangan yang gelap sulit membuat Naruto melihat jelas. Ponsel yang selalu di tangannya adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang terang.

 _CKLEK_.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto yang mendengar pintu terbuka. Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas oleh telinga Naruto

"Hey Sasuke? Itukah kau?" kata Naruto yang mengkeraskan suaranya. Tidak ada respon. Jantung Naruto mulai berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin mulai berdatangan. Petir yang menyambar tiada henti. Tubuh Naruto mulai berani berdiri dan mulai berani untuk melangkah

"Sasuke, ini tidak lucu" kata Naruto yang berharap ini adalah keisengan Sasuke. Cahaya yang ada diponsel dibuat menjadi senter mini. Sebelah tangannya lagi memegang kandungannya.

Badan Naruto sedikit membungkuk karena mulai merasakan sakit. Kaki Naruto merasa basah, sepertinya ketuban telah pecah. Nafas Naruto mulai terengah-engah.

"Sasukeee!" panggil Naruto lagi yang masih beranggapan itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto melihat kaki seseorang di depannya. Naruto menyenterkan wajah seseorang itu.

"WUAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak keras ketakutan karena wajah seseorang itu memakai jubah dan memakai topeng senyum. Tangan seseorang itu juga terangkat ke atas dengan sebuah pisau. Jika seandainya Naruto tidak menyenteri kaki depannya, mungkin Naruto sudah tertikam sekarang.

Naruto masih bisa selamat. Naruto berhasil menghindar dari serangan orang asing itu. Dengan kandungan yang mau lahir, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga. Nafas semankin terengah-engah dan tubuh semakin lemas. Keadaan yang gelap sulit dan rumah yang sangat luas sulit membuat Naruto untuk keluar.

 _JLEB_. Tanpa diduga-duga, perut samping Naruto tertancam sebuah pisau. Sakit yang mengerikan ini menjalar keseluruh tubuh Naruto. Darah menetes dan mengalir. Pisau itu ditarik secara kasar sehingga membuat darah mencuat kemana-mana. Naruto terjatuh. Tangannya yang memegang luka, penuh dengan darah dari perutnya. Seiring dengan cahaya petir, Naruto melihat di dekatnya berdiri orang bertopeng senyum tadi. Tangannya memegang pisau yang berlumur darahnya Naruto.

xxxxx

Sehabis meeting, Sasuke mengecek ponselnya yang sedang di cas di ruangannya. Panggilan masuk yang tidak terjawab sejumlah 10 kali dari Naruto. Baru saja Sasuke mau menelpon balik, Genma menelponnya.

" _Sasuke, kau dimana?!"_

"Di kantor, kenapa?"

" _Cepatlah ke rumah sakit! Naruto kritis!"_

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Sasuke terkejut

" _Nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang cepat ke rumah sakit!"_

Sasuke menutup ponsel itu dan buru-buru pergi ke rumah sakit. Suara Genma terdengar sangat panik. Pasti sesuatu terjadi dengan Naruto.

Di rumah sakit, Sasuke berlari-lari panik mencari ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Di depan, duduk Genma dan Kisame yang sepertinya menunggu seseorang.

"Genma!" panggil Sasuke. Mendengar panggilan Sasuke, Genma dan Kisame berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto?!" tanya Sasuke panik

"Ada orang yang mencoba membunuh Naruto dan anakmu" kata Kisame

"Apa?"

"Tadi kami pergi ke kontrakanmu untuk memberikan bingkisan buah, tapi ketika kami sampai, kontrakanmu terbakar dan Naruto ada di dalam dengan kondisi berdarah" kata Genma. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun. Matanya yang tajam membelak panik. "Sekarang dokter sedang menangani Naruto dan anakmu" kata Genma

15 menit kemudian, dokter keluar

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Dia sehat kan?" kata Sasuke panik

"Anak Anda kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan dalam kondisi sehat" kata dokternya tersenyum. Sasuke merasa sangat lega, tapi rasa itu seakan hilang seketika di telan lubang hitam ketika dokter bilang, "Tapi istri Anda tidak bisa diselamatkan" kata dokternya sedih

"Apa?" kata Sasuke serasa ditampar. Genma memegang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca dan air matanya menetes.

"Dokter!" kata seorang suster yang keluar dari ruangan. "Detak jantungnya kembali!" kata suster itu. Dokter itu langsung masuk. Sasuke yang masih syok, terasa kosong pikirannya. Matanya terus terpaku pada kaca yang buram.

Dokter itu kemudian keluar. Dengan wajah lega, dokter itu berkata, "Selamat, istri Anda kembali, tapi masih belum sadar"

Sasuke bagaikan orang linglung, masuk ke dalam. Melihat tabung oksigen memberikan nafas untuk Naruto. Layar detak jantungnya terlihat normal. Tangan Naruto dicium lembut. Lalu kening Naruto dicium lembut. Air mata Sasuke mengalir ketika mencium kening Naruto. Kemudian, Sasuke mengubur wajahnya di antara leher dan pundak Naruto.

xxxx

Sudah 3 hari Naruto kritis. Dan sudah 3 hari Sasuke tidak pernah tidur maupun meninggalkan Naruto. Baju yang dia pakai, masih baju yang kemarin. Wajahnya bagaikan orang yang terhipnotis. Menunggu dan menunggu. Dia tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Hanya Naruto yang dia pedulikan.

"Tuan, tolong Anda istrihatlah, wajah Anda sudah sangat pucat" kata Sasori.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Tetap fokus pada Naruto.

"Tuan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata datar Sasuke

Sasori mulai khawatir, wajah Sasuke sudah sangat pucat. Mata Sasuke juga sangat sayu. Kantong mata Sasuke sudah terlihat. Sasuke juga tidak makan, hanya minum dan minum.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil nama orang yang berharga baginya ketika Naruto menggerakan jemarinya. Lalu disusul dengan mata Naruto yang terbuka perlahan.

"Sa..suke.." bisik lemah Naruto. Sasuke merasa sangat senang Naruto sadar.

"Akan saya panggilkan dokter!" kata Sasori buru-buru. Wajah bahagia Sasuke dan rasa leganya tergambar jelas. Kepala Naruto diangkat sedikit untuk Sasuke peluk.

"Aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu" bisik Sasuke pelan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Dengan gerakan yang lemah dan perlahan, Naruto memegang lemah tubuh Sasuke.

"Selamat, istri Anda baik-baik saja" kata dokter yang baru saja memerika Naruto, "Dia masih lemah, jadi mohon untuk tidak ditanyakan apa-apa" kemudian dokter itu berlalu

Sasuke tersenyum lega. Sasuke kemudian menempelkan kepalanya di celah antara bahu dan leher Naruto.

"Tuan?" panggil Sasori

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sasuke terlihat sangat tenang, Ketika dilihat wajah Sasuke, ternyata dia tertidur. Sasori tersenyum.

Setelah satu bulan, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke Jepang. Melihat kedua orang tua Menma kembali, Menma langsung berlari senang dan menyambut kedatangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Selamat datang ayah! Ibu!" kata Menma. "Waaah, siapa nama mereka?" tanya Menma melihat dua anak bayi kembar di dalam kereta bayi.

"Yang perempuan Kitsune, yang laki-laki Kurama" kata Naruto.

"Halo Kitsune, Kurama. Aku kakakmu, Menma" kata Menma memegang tangan kedua adiknya yang mungil. Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum senang. Tangan Sasuke pun melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin bertambah dan berwarna.

 **The End**

* * *

Ide ceritanya dari senpai **Namikaze Otorie** hehehe:D, terimakasih banyak senpai sudah mau menyumbangkan ide:D, tapi idenya senpai ada yang saya hilangin terus saya kembangin dikit (._.) gapapa kan senpaaaaai :(, maaf ya senpaaai kalau mengecewakan :( saya baru pemula soalnya :(

Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview di last chap:D:D:D:D:D:D

Tante tante suka bersolek  
Orang jenius suka ensiklopedia  
Mohon maaf bila jelek:(  
Review senpai masih bersedia?

Mau review senpai?:D

See you next time senpai:D


End file.
